Cabin
by chandlermurialbing
Summary: The guys of Big Time Rush decide to go camping for the weekend with their girlfriends. There's nothing better than a weekend away, right? If only they knew what was lurking in the woods.


Cabin

Chapter One

James' POV

"Fuckin A, Blaine! Hurry up!" I called up to my girlfriend.

"Shut the fuck up, James," she said, "I'm going as fast as I can!"

"You're holding everyone up!" I said, "Let's go! We still have to pick up everyone else!"

"I'm coming!" she said and she came running down the stairs with two duffle bags in her hands.

I knew for a fact that one of those had her clothes and stuff for the weekend and that the other one contained the alcohol her brother bought us for the weekend and an unknown amount of weed. She kissed me hello, said goodbye to her mom, and we went out to the car. I put her two duffle bags in the trunk, next to my bags, and the cooler full of food.

"I still don't understand how we're gonna fit everyone and their stuff in here," she said.

"It's a trail blazer, that has an extra set of back seats," I said, "we will be fine. And if worse comes to worse, we can tie stuff to the roof rack."

She just shook her head and rolled down the window taking in the hot summer air. Blaine and I had a love hate relationship. I loved her and I knew she loved me, but after three years of being together our fighting is constantly escalating. But I know that neither of us are going to leave the other. It's complicated. Blaine went to light and cigarette and I glared at her.

"What?" she said.

"We're about to get Logan and Gavyn. You know Logan's mom doesn't know you smoke and you know that if she finds out she will kick your ass," I said.

She sighed and put her lighter down. Logan and Blaine have been best friends since birth. His mom is basically her mom; the only difference is that Blaine actually cares about Mrs. Henderson's opinion on things. She doesn't want her to have any sort of tainted view of her, so if Mrs. Henderson says no, it means no. We pulled up to Logan's house and him and Gavyn put their stuff in the trunk and climbed into the back seat.

"A bit cramped, aren't we?" Gavyn said.

Blaine looked at me with an 'I told you so' look and I just shook my head.

"We'll be fine," I replied.

After picking up Kendall, Kyle, Carlos, and Zoe we were on the road. Blaine finally lit that cigarette and the rest of us joined her. The music was blaring and the three-hour ride to these cabins in the woods was going to be a long one. I just knew it.

Chapter Two

Blaine's POV

James finally pulled up to the camp ground three hours later. I went inside with him to pick up the keys for the two cabins we were renting. The guy was creepy as hell. He had long white hair and he was missing teeth. He handed us the keys and we paid him before going back out to the car. We climbed back in and drove down the dirt road to the two cabins.

They were right next to each other and they were obviously falling apart. It looked like shingles were missing from the roofs and the wood on the porches was splintering. Everyone piled out of the car and Logan and Gavyn followed James and I into one of the cabins while Kendall, Kyle, Carlos, and Zoe went to the other one.

The inside was even worse than the outside. It looked like nothing had been serviced ever. I had a feeling the stove and fridge didn't work. To be honest this place was not only creeping me out but totally grossing me out. James and I picked one bedroom and Logan and Gavyn took the other one.

"We are definitely covering this mattress with something," I said.

"I brought extra sheets," James said with a smile.

"I knew I was dating you for a reason," I said with a smirk before kissing him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him more passionately this time. It was getting pretty heated before we heard someone clear their throat. We pulled apart and turned around to see Kendall in the doorway.

"I see your cabin is just as bad as ours," he said, "but apparently that doesn't stop you two horny fuckers from going at it."

"Shove it, Schmidt," I said throwing a pillow at him.

He started laughing and we followed him out to the kitchen. Everyone was in there sitting around a kitchen table that looked like it was going to fall apart. The drinking had already commenced and we hadn't even been here for more than twenty minutes. I had a feeling Logan was the one who pulled the liquor out because he never had a problem going through my stuff. That was a best friend thing for ya.

I looked at James and shrugged before sitting down next to Gavyn and taking a shot. I knew he was thinking that it was too early to start drinking but I didn't care. James eventually sat down and joined in the festivities. It was time to go crazy.

Chapter Three

Blaine's POV

By six that night we were all wasted. And when we are all wasted we do really stupid things. And on that list of stupid things was couples manhunt in the woods behind the cabins. The first round was me, James, Kendall, and Kyle against Logan, Gavyn, Carlos, and Zoe. We were the seekers and they were the hiders.

"How long do we have to sit here for?" I asked taking another shot.

The way we had it worked out was that whoever was seeking we would sit in the kitchen and give the hiders ample time to find good places to hide. Finally after another five minutes, armed with flashlights, we went looking for our four friends. James and I stuck together and split apart from Kendall and Kyle. We went in one direction and they went the other.

"Just a small town giiiiirrrlll," I belted out.

"Shhhh," James said, "sing any louder and they'll know we're coming.

"But I can't help it!" I said, "I'm in the mood to sing!"

I giggled and he just shook his head. One thing about the way I acted when I was drunk was I was really loud and I sang at random times. James put his fingers to his lips, telling me to be quiet, and entered the woods behind the cabin. I held his hand tightly, because to be honest the woods at night freaked me out. I always had a feeling that something was lurking behind every tree ready to jump out and cut my head off or something. I knew that I was being irrational because there was nothing in these woods other than my friends and some animals, but I was freaked out just the same.

I followed James down a path and we were sweeping our flashlights around the trees looking for any signs of our friends. After walking around for five minutes or so James flashed the light over a bush and we saw what looked like a pair of converses hiding behind one of them. We heard giggling and moaning and I wasn't sure if I actually wanted to see what was going on behind the bush. James tried to suppress a laugh and walked behind a bush. He shined the light on Logan and Gavyn who were clearly going at it.

"Oh, God! Logan!" Gavyn screamed.

I cleared my throat and they looked up at me and James.

"Fuck you guys!" Logan said trying to cover himself up.

"You are the ultimate cock block," Gavyn said pulling up her shorts.

"Well you guys are caught," I said with a smirk, "now come on we gotta go find Carlos and Zoe."

The two of them composed themselves and we all went on a search for our other friends. The four of us were laughing and joking when we ran into Kendall and Kyle.

"Any luck?" we asked.

"Nope," Kendall said, "we should just stick together."

We all agreed and continued to search for Carlos and Zoe. After an hour and a half we were beginning to think they got themselves lost in the woods, or they went back to the house while we were looking for them. Finally Logan and Gavyn went back to the house to see if they were there and the rest of us continued to comb the woods.

"I think I found something," Kyle said and we walked over to her.

"This looks like Carlos' shoe," she said picking up a pair of beat up Nikes.

"Oh God, please don't let them be boning like Logan and Gavyn were when we found them," I said picking up what looked like Zoe's shirt.

"Holy shit," Kendall said and we all went to look at what he was staring at.

There was Zoe hanging from the tree. Her throat was slit and she was naked. Hanging on the branch above her was Carlos, it seemed his fate was the same as Zoe.

"Oh my god. Oh my god," Kyle said and started crying.

I screamed and clung to James as tears poured down my face.

"What the fuck," James said, "please tell me this is a joke."

"I don't think it is," Kendall said and I could tell he was about to cry too.

"We have to get out of here," I said, "now. We have to get back to the house and warn Logan and Gavyn and go home."

"And leave Carlos and Zoe here like this?" Kyle shrieked.

"What are we supposed to do?" I said, "We can't cut them down and bring them with us."

Before anyone could respond we heard rustling in the bushes near where we were standing. Kyle screamed and the four of us ran, in what we were hoping was the direction of the cabin.

Chapter Four

James' POV

As we raced toward the cabin I was beginning to get even more worried about what we were going to find. I never thought that a weekend of partying with my friends could end up like this. When we finally reached the cabins Kendall and I went in first incase there was something gruesome waiting for us. All we found were Logan and Gavyn sitting around the table laughing their asses off. They looked at the four of us and immediately noticed something was wrong. Kendall explained to them what we saw and they immediately looked horrified.

"We need to get out of here," Logan said, "that's our best bet."

"What if we don't get out fast enough?" Blaine said, "Or what if whoever killed them is like lurking in the car or something!"

"Jesus Blaine!" Gavyn said, "Like we aren't scared enough. Now no one is gonna wanna get in the fucking car!"

"It's our only bet," I said.

We all gathered our belongings and went out to the car once it was packed we got in and I attempted to start the car. I kept turning the key in the ignition but it wouldn't start.

"Fuck!" I yelled.

"Pop the hood," Kendall said.

I did as instructed and followed him out of the car. When he lifted the hood my battery was missing.

"Un-fucking-believable!" I said, "How is this even possible?"

"I have no idea," Kendall said shaking his head.

Everyone else climbed out of the car and when I told them the battery was missing all three of the girls started crying. I couldn't blame them. I felt like crying too. We went back in the cabin, deciding it was better if we were all together and sat around the kitchen table jumping at every sound we heard.

"Shit!" Kyle said, "I left some of my DVDs in the other cabin. Kendall come with me to get them?"

"Sure," he said and grabbed a flashlight.

I really didn't think them venturing out there was a good idea but at the same time I knew Kendall could handle anything. He'd be able to fight someone off if they tried to attack him or Kyle. The four of us continued playing our card game and when they were gone for a half hour we were beginning to worry. I looked at Logan and he nodded. We got up, grabbed flashlights, and headed to the cabin next door.

We pushed open the front door and the place was quiet. We saw a light in the living room which was obviously from Kendall's flashlight and went to go see if they were in there. I didn't have the stomach for what we saw. Both of their faces had been cut, much like the Joker in The Dark Knight, and it looked like they were cut in half with a machete. I almost puked. Logan was about to say something when we heard screaming coming from our cabin. We bolted over there to see Gavyn and Blaine bolting through the back door. Logan and I took off at a run following after them. I wasn't even entirely sure who or what was following them or if he was in front of us or behind us, but I didn't really care. I just wanted to make sure that Blaine didn't get hurt.

Chapter Five

Blaine's POV

Gavyn and I were running as fast as possible through the woods because that sick-o was following us. He was wearing a demented clown mask and carrying an axe. This was more than a nightmare. I heard a thump and looked over at Gavyn, she fell. I heard other footsteps and I knew the fucker was gaining on us.

"Gav, come on you've gotta get up, we've gotta keep going," I said.

"I can't my foot is stuck," she said as tears streamed down her face.

I looked down at where her leg was and sure enough her foot was stuck in a twist of tree roots. Fuck. How was I going to get her out of this? Her foot was wedged so far down that I couldn't even get her to stand up. The footsteps were coming closer and I knew if I didn't get her out of here soon we were both going to be dead. I ran over to the tree roots and started jumping on them hoping that one of them would snap and make it easier for her to move. One of them finally gave way right as the guy with the axe was approaching us.

"Gav, come on! He's right behind us! Get up!" I said.

"I'm trying," she said and when I went to pull her up her arm was limp.

I looked down and there was the axe imbedded in her skull. I immediately vomited and started crying. The fucker who did it placed his foot on her head and pulled the axe out and I started running. But before I even made it ten feet he was right behind me and the next thing I knew I was being thrown over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. I was hysterically crying and began to scream.

James' POV

"JAAAAAMMEEESSSS!" I heard Blaine yell.

I knew it was her and I knew she was in trouble. I looked over at Logan and I knew he wanted to go after them. Lucky for us Blaine continued screaming. We followed the sound of her voice. On the way to her we saw Gavyn's body and Logan broke down. I gave him an apologetic look and we continued to look for Blaine. I was terrified of what we were going to find.

Chapter Six

James' POV

It seemed like hours before Logan and I finally made it to this abandoned barn. It was the only place in the area that seemed like Blaine would be. There was a dim light on and Logan and I peered through one of the many windows. And sure enough there she was. She was hanging from a giant hook, her hands bound together at the wrist, her mouth was covered with duct tape and her legs were tied. I could tell she had been crying. There were a series of cuts on her arms and legs and blood was dripping from them. I had no idea what this sick fuck was going to do to her but I knew that I wanted to prevent it from happening. Logan looked just as horrified at seeing Blaine like this as he did when we found Gavyn.

Suddenly I heard footsteps and I knew Logan and I had to move just in case the guy was scoping the area for us. He knew we were following him so I'm sure he wanted to make sure we didn't get in the way of whatever he was planning on doing to Blaine. We circled around the barn so that we were on the other side. Then we heard the door open and saw the guy walk into the barn and face Blaine. I could hear her trying to scream. I wanted to burst through that door and save her but I knew there was nothing I could do to fight him off without a weapon.

I looked at Logan and He knew what we had to do. It was almost like we worked a silent plan telepathically because as I silently counted to three he nodded at me and we snuck into the barn. The guy was sharpening what looked like a machete and I had a feeling it was going to end badly if I let him get anywhere near Blaine. The plan was that I would try to knock him out from behind and while he was down Logan would try to get Blaine down.

When I looked at Logan once more he nodded again and I lunged at the guy. I was trying to get him to hit the ground but taking him out by the knees. It wasn't working to well. Logan wasn't paying attention to whether or not the guy had fallen he was just going after Blaine. Before I got the chance to yell out to him the guy swung his arm and in one swift motion Logan's head was on the ground.

Blaine started crying even harder and I knew the guy was looking for me. I was still holding on to his legs attempting to knock him down. Blaine realized what I was trying to do and when I let go and the guy turned his head to see if I was near him. She swung her body and kicked him in the back of the head. This seemed to bring him to the ground with a crash.

I looked around for any kind of weapon and found an axe. I picked it up and lifted it over my head and in one really shakey swing I severed his head from his body. I needed to make sure I did that before trying to get Blaine down. I didn't need him waking up and killing us. I pulled a chair over to where she was and climbed on it. Once I got her down I cut the ropes off her arms and legs and she pulled off the duct tape. She was crying even harder now. I looked at her and she stared back at me and kissed me.

"Are you alright?" I asked her and she nodded, "come on lets get out of here."

I helped her to the ground and even though the guy was dead we ran all the way to where our cabins were. We grabbed our bags, which were sitting outside the front door and began walking. I had no idea how we were going to get home or if we could get a tow truck to the car, but it didn't matter. Blaine was safe and that's all I cared about.

We reached the road and started walking in the general direction of home. If anyone drove by I'm sure they would wonder what happened to us. Here we were two teens covered in blood and dirt walking in the middle of a wooded area carrying bags. No one would know that we witnessed the murders of our six best friends, and if they did they would probably think we killed them. Regardless of what other people may or may not think, we know what we saw, we know what happened, and we are never going to be the same again.


End file.
